Indeseado Placer
by JudasIscariote
Summary: Eren Jeager es un adolescente de 18 años que debido a la muerte de sus padres es obligado a aceptar un trabajo de actor porno, y no de peliculas heterosexuales. Las circunstancias tras su contrato lo llevan a tener que pasar un mes rodeado de puros hombres que parecen sentir un interes en el mas haya del "estrictamente profesional" ErenxHaremxEren
1. Chapter 1

**N. de A: Mi imaginacion esta on fire (¿) este capitulo es bastante tranqui, ya para el capitulo dos y tres comenzara la acción :P**

 **Advertencias**

 **Lemon Explicito**

 **Multiples Parejas**

 **Trios**

 **Orgias**

De la Sartén al Fuego

Era una mañana lluviosa y calurosa. A pesar de las pesadas gotas de agua y las oscuras nubes de tormenta no corría ni una ráfaga de viento que aliviara el sofoco de los presentes en aquel amplio remanso de campo verde. La ropa negra de los asistentes al cortejo fúnebre se empapaba y cansaba los músculos al tener que soportar el peso extra.

Dichas personas, la mayoría de edades adultas correspondían a amigos y colegas de los difuntos. El matrimonio no compartía lazos sanguíneos más allá de su único hijo que en estos momentos se encontraba apartado del grupo, con la cabeza gacha y un ligero temblor en los hombros que intentaba ser aliviado por la única adolescente asistente.

Mikasa observaba con absoluto mutismo el rostro del contrario, tantas veces jovial y aguerrido, ahora totalmente abatido y demacrado, profundos círculos oscuros debajo de los ojos otorgándole un poco de luz a los cansados orbes esmeralda. Se notaba a leguas que no había logrado dormir muy bien en esos dos dias entre el informe del deceso de la pareja Jaeger, la entrega de los cuerpos y los preparativos para su entierro.

Eren se hallaba a la cabeza de la procesión, presionando los puños con tanta fuerza que sus uñas penetraron la carne y las lagrimas rojas fluían silenciosamente, diluyéndose con la lluvia que lo cubría todo debajo de ella. Era incapaz de sentir la mano de Mikasa que le acariciaba suavemente la espalda. Lo único que la mente del joven repetía era el nombre de sus padres una y otra vez, como si su reciente falta física ocasionara que sus recuerdos y su paso por el mundo pudieran olvidarse irremediablemente.

El cura católico recitaba un padre nuestro luego de encomendar las almas de Grisha y Carla Jaeger al cuidado y servicio del padre, el hijo y el espíritu santo. Coronas de múltiples colores adornaban los féretros de madera que pronto serian introducidos en sus fosas y cubiertos nuevamente, solo siendo concientes de su ubicación por las placas de metal ya preparadas con anticipación.

Por suerte la empresa dueña del camión que colisionara contra el auto del matrimonio se había encargado de los gastos del servicio funerario mas una poca cantidad de dinero para el ahora huérfano Jaeger.

Pero Eren sabia que ninguna cantidad de dinero le regresaría a sus padres. Que ninguna fuerza de este mundo era capaz de permitirle escuchar una vez más la melódica sonrisa de su madre o la sabiduría de los consejos de su padre, Nunca mas vería sus rostros nuevamente. Nunca más seria regañado, nunca mas seria abrazo ni besado por ellos.

Porque estaba solo y abandonado…

El mes siguiente a los desafortunados sucesos llego sobre el con un aire desalentador.

Debía muchas cuentas. El banco le quitaría la casa si no pagaba la hipoteca. En su universidad (que en la mejor de las condiciones iniciaría en un mes y dos semanas más) se negaban a regresarle el deposito del primer trimestre de estudios.

Entre los papeles que Grisha dejara en su estudio, Eren descubrió que sus padres habían empleado todo el dinero de su fondo de estudios e hipotecaron la casa para que el pudiera asistir a una universidad privada para estudiar biología marina.

Recordaba agriamente haber discutido con su padre el día de su graduación. El y Carla habían tratado de disuadirlo de optar por otra carrera en una universidad pública del estado, porque los gastos del doctorado y la inscripción a la Universidad excedían con creces su presupuesto.

El adolescente había estado tan furioso que se fue de casa y no regreso hasta el día anterior, ocultándose en la casa de su mejor amiga Mikasa y encerrándose con ella por el resto de la noche, sumido en una agria y lacerante furia.

Ahora se sentía como el mocoso más repulsivo y desgraciado del mundo. Sus padres literalmente se ahogaron en deudas para que el pudiera cumplir su sueño de dedicarse a la vida marina y recorrer el mundo salvando tantos ejemplares acuáticos como le fuera posible.

Había sido egoísta, temperamental y caprichoso. E irónicamente, ahora el debía saldar las deudas que su sueño genero.

Apretó con fuerza la lapicera de su mano, ocasionando que la punta se hundiera en el periódico mientras tachaba el cuarto lugar al que había ido a solicitar empleo. Llevaba unas dos horas en la zona céntrica de Shiganshina presentando su curriculum, casi siempre con respuestas como:

''Te llamaremos Pronto''

''Estamos cubiertos''

''Necesitamos personas con experiencias laborales comprobables''

'' ¿No eres demasiado joven para pedir empleo? ''

¡Con un demonio!

En primer lugar: tenía 18 años aunque aun aparentara de 17 o menos.

En segundo: jamás había trabajado en su vida, pero no quitaba el hecho de que necesitaba el dinero.

Tercero: la combinación del primer y segundo punto ocasionaba que incluso antes de dar el curriculum le dijeran que estaban cubiertos.

¡Habiendo publicado anuncios de que necesitaban personal

-Malditos y mil veces malditos. Ya verían.

Murmuro con los dientes apretados mientras se sentaba en la banca de una pequeña plaza rodeada de edificios altos, como dando una ilusión de naturaleza alrededor de la urbanización.

Eren no quería desesperarse, pero el tiempo y el poco dinero que los responsables de la muerte de sus padres le habían dado había comenzado a faltar peligrosamente hacia unos dias.

Necesitaba un trabajo.

Cuanto antes.

Cualquiera fuera mientras le pagaran.

-Te lo digo en serio, la información es confiable y la paga es genial.

Automáticamente aquellas palabras llamaron su atención. Tan concentrado en sus problemas estaba que no noto al hombre joven sentado a su lado en la banca hablando por teléfono.

-No se mucho sobre la productora. Pero se que necesitan hombres jóvenes, mayores de edad y atractivos.

Aquello sonaba bien para el.

-Mi amigo que esta en el elenco me comento que no se necesita experiencia actoral. Solo debes tener músculos y cara de moja bragas.

El hombre rio contra el teléfono mientras el adolescente repasaba sus palabras. Definitivamente estaba en forma y era atractivo. Quizás podría…

-No no. El casting es para varias películas. En algunas la pareja es chica y en otras un chico. Así que creo que será mejor que tomes tu heterosexualidad y le des unas vacaciones. Dependiendo de, que si te eligen, vean en que producción ponerte.

Otra cosa buena. Eren se clasificaba a si mismo como un poco bi-curioso. Tuvo dos novias, un novio y los suficientes besos de ambos como para no sentirse incomodo con ninguno ni el otro. Era simplemente perfecto para el. Ahora solo necesitaba que el sujeto soltara una dirección y correría allí sin mediar las consecuencias.

-¿Qué? ¿No te interesa?-el tipo hacia un rostro compungido, como si la respuesta fuera negativa. Y si el desconocido al otro lado de la línea se negaba no tendría la dirección de dichas audiciones.

¡Adiós trabajo fácil

-" • Maldición. Di que si. •"

-Hombre, creí que eras serio-el suspiro y Eren quiso llorar.-Pero si te arrepientes, esta es la dirección. Anota…

En su vida Eren se memorizo tanto una dirección como en ese momento. Y sin importar el diario y la lapicera que dejo en la banca corrio con todo lo que daban sus piernas hacia el lugar que el hombre dijera. Para su suerte estaba a solo tres calles de la plaza y podría llegar con relativa facilidad. Rogaba a los dioses que no hubiera muchas personas allí y que lograra ser seleccionado. Aunque su experiencia en actuar era nula, incluso en las obras escolares o de la secundaria usualmente era un árbol o una persona de fondo.

-'' El tipo dijo que no hacia falta experiencia. ''-rememoro.

Por la información que tenia sabia que una productora buscaba un muchacho joven. Que tendría una pareja y que solo debía ser apuesto. Con esos datos supuso que se trataba de alguna película romántica para chicas de esas que se basaban en libros y solían tener finales trágicos. Quizás con la cabeza fría y con todas sus neuronas funcionado lo habria pensado y quizás hasta burlado de la oportunidad. Pero hoy era la imagen misma de la desesperación.

Tras unos minutos de loca carrera y de casi ser atropellado al cruzar la última calle se dio de frente con un edificio de siete pisos de vidrios oscuros y un formal color gris humo. En la entrada se abría ante si un amplio corredor que asimilaba a una sala de espera, en el centro del lugar había un escritorio enorme que dividía dos brazos laterales. Detrás del escritorio una joven atendía los teléfonos y detrás de ella, pintado en tonos azul y blanco en contrate, rezaba la firma.

"• AoT Producciones •"

El nombre revoloteo en su mente mientras se dirigía hacia la recepcionista, tenía la ligera impresión de haber escuchado la palabra AoT alguna vez, pero simplemente no podía identificarlo. Se convenció a si mismo de que quizás había visto una de sus películas y casualmente esas tres letras que formaban una oración completa habían sido retenidas por su memoria. Finalizado el pequeño dilema busco serenarse antes de dirigirse a la joven mujer.

-Disculpe, vengo por las audiciones que se están haciendo hoy.

Se esforzó por poner una voz amable y diligente, ladeando ligeramente el rostro con una expresión entre curiosa e inocente que era, según palabras textuales de su rubio ex novio ''demasiado violable para su propio bien''.

En aquellos tiempos el había restado crédito a las palabras de Reiner, aludiendo a que el encontraba todo de Eren inexperto e inocente, porque a fin de cuentas, Eren tenia 16 y Reiner 20 en aquel entonces.

-E… el quinto piso, sala de reuniones B. N…no hay d… mucha g… gente aun-tartamudeo la joven sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Probablemente el rubio no había estado del todo errado en su juicio sobre el adolescente.

-¿Solo paso y ya?-la recepcionista asintió a la vez que trataba de disimular una sonrisa coqueta. Eren le sonrió en respuesta y camino hacia el ala derecha de la entrada, donde diviso un ascensor que indicaba en una pantalla superior que el cubiculo venia en descenso.

Mientras corría había pensado en mil y un excusas que decir por si le pedían referencias o se negaban a permitirle audicionar. Realmente desde que el descabellado intento de conseguir trabajo de actor diera inicio nunca se le habria ocurrido que seria tan fácil. Quizás demasiado.

Un suave sonido mecánico le indico que el ascensor ya había llegado a la planta baja. Con demasiadas ilusiones pensando en la probabilidad de conseguir un trabajo fácil que solucionaría sus problemas monetarios se apresuro a introducirse en el pequeño espacio de metal, sin notar que alguien tenía las mismas intenciones en dirección contraria.

-¡Ah!-logro articular mientras era conciente que había impactado con el cuerpo de alguien con tal fuerza que ambos se dirigieron en picada al suelo. De repente la frente de Eren se vio acariciada por oscuras hebras de cabello a la vez que sus esmeraldas chocaban con unos fríos y estoicos orbes plateados.

-Oí, ¿Acaso eres idiota, mocoso?

Cuestiono el extraño al verse presionado en el suelo por la anatomía del mas joven. El rostro de Eren se cubrió en vergüenza mientras usaba sus brazos para impulsarse hacia delante y ocasionando que su pelvis friccionara accidentalmente con la contraria. Mala idea. Se avergonzó aun más al sentir tan intimo roce y saberse entre las piernas de otro hombre que a leguas se notaba que le desagradaba el contacto.

-Yo… lo siento, no me fije-finalizo poniéndose en pie a una velocidad envidiable y extendiendo la mano al hombre de cabello azabache.

Este le miro la mano como si fuera la cosa mas desagradable de la existencia, por sus propios medios se puso de pie y comenzó a sacudirse la ropa por varios segundos en los que Eren detallo su figura. Quizás lo más destacable era su baja estatura, calculaba que la coronilla del hombre daba justo sobre su nariz.

Pero indagando un poco mas haya de la obviedad, se encontró con una piel pálida y de complexión sedosa, la camisa blanca prolijamente dentro de los pantalones negros dando un aire serio pero los dos primeros botones abiertos de la prenda superior dejaban entrever un pecho tonificado. Tenia una apariencia elegante pero descontracturada, la postura erguida y el aire de seriedad que le transmitían el mensaje de un hombre serio pero joven, todo el clamando un inherente magnetismo sexual.

Quizás lo más curioso era su rostro, la forma ovalada de su cráneo, los ángulos delicados de la quijada y los huesos de los pómulos levemente acentuados. Labios pálidos de bordes redondos sin ser demasiado exagerados, (la clase de labios que Eren consideraba atractivos) la expresión ceñuda que dibujaban sus cejas y las sombras oscuras sobre sus parpados y debajo de los lagrimales le proferían un aspecto entre dramático y gótico. Los ojos no dejaban de parecerle insondables, como si una celosa protección separa al mundo de los secretos dentro de su mente.

Eren se sintió atraído por aquella sublime belleza masculina.

-¿Quieres cagar o algo? En este piso hay baños.

Esa boca mal hablada corto toda la poesía que en unos cuantos segundos había enaltecido al apuesto extraño.

-¿Qué? ¡Yo no voy a…!

-No me interesan tus problemas, mocoso. Procura no ensuciarte de mierda los pantalones.

Y sin mas que decir el hombre termino por darle la espalda mientras caminaba hacia la salida, dejando a Eren indignado hasta la medula.

¡Maldito maleducado!

¿Quién rayos se creía?

En ese momento deseo nunca cruzarse de nuevo con semejante tipo grosero y mal hablado. Sin imaginar que el rumbo del ascensor que seguía lo llevaría inevitablemente más cerca de el y de los problemas que estar en ese edificio le conllevarían.

El transcurso desde la planta baja hasta el quinto piso se le hizo incómodamente corto. Estaba ansioso y hasta podía jurar oír el sonido de sus huesos crujir dentro de si por el nerviosismo. Una cosa era entrar al lugar y conseguir una entrevista, otra muy diferente era hacerlo bien y ganarse el trabajo.

¡El era pésimo actuando!

Más que pésimo, un asco monumental.

En las clases de teatro obligatorias de la escuela siempre lo reprobaban porque: o nunca recordaba la letra, era incapaz de quedarse donde le indicaban o ejecutar con naturalidad las acciones que el personaje debía realizar. Y lo que el consideraba su punto más débil (o asquerosamente catastrófico) era que nunca podía aportar seriedad a un momento serio, dolor en las escenas tristes. Ni mucho menos poner caras idiotas si se suponía que debía mirar de forma romántica a alguien.

Era un maldito fracaso en ello y lo admitía. Pero en aquel tiempo el no había estado tan desesperado por un trabajo como ahora. Y estaba dispuesto a poner todo de si porque las personas que lo entrevistarían lo eligieran.

De un momento a otro se encontró fuera del ascensor, buscando con la mirada la puerta con la marca B mientras trataba de empujar sus nervios hacia una parte muy recóndita de su mente.

-"• Mama, papa. Ayúdenme. •"

Repitió aquella oración como un mantra mientras llegaba al que suponía seria el cuarto correcto, cinco jóvenes entre veinte y treinta años se hallaban haciendo fila tras el. Ninguno de ellos se preocupo de mirarlo y Eren trato de lucir tan despreocupado como ellos.

Mientras un muchacho moreno salía y el primero de la fila tomaba su lugar el adolescente comenzó a hojear nerviosamente el currículo que llevaba bajo el brazo. Definitivamente estaba escrito para postular en trabajos de oficinista, no para un papel en una película, solo le quedaba confiar en su encanto y en las fuerzas del universo.

-Siguiente-murmuro una cercana voz masculina.

En cuanto Eren salio de sus cavilaciones (que iban desde a que decir, que hacer y como manejar las situaciones que se le presentarían) se encontró a si mismo de frente a la puerta de la sala de reuniones, con algunos cuantos jóvenes detrás de el. No noto el momento en que más personas fueron llegando y eso solo aumento su nerviosismo. Tragando la bola de incomodidad y saliva que se hallaba detrás de su lengua se introdujo a si mismo a la habitación.

-"• Inhala. Exhala. •"-se ordenaba mentalmente.

Ante el descubrió una amplia y ovalada mesa de vidrio resplandeciente a los rayos del cercano mediodía. En ella descansaban varios fólderes con currículos similares al suyo y fotografías de diversos cuerpos masculinos. El no noto como sus puños temblaban hasta que la voz que le diera permiso de entrada tomara la forma de un apuesto hombre rubio.

-Buenos dias-saludo cortésmente tras la mesa de cristal, con una sonrisa tan calida y amistosa que hizo a Eren dudar de su autenticidad. Nadie podía sonreír de esa forma y lucir tan malditamente sexy.

-"• Calma, impulsos homosexuales. •"-se reprendió mentalmente antes de que empezara a babear por un tipo que tenia toda la apariencia de ser un súper modelo o una estrella de cine.

-Bu… buenos dias, s… señor…

-Smith-el hombre extendió la mano al aire en la dirección de Eren. Pasaron tres segundos completos hasta que comprendiera el ademán. Le entrego su currículo y observo en nervioso mutismo como el hombre hojeaba la carpeta y sus pobladas cejas se arrugaban.-Creo que hay una equivocación…

-¡No!-se apresuro a decir-No hay ninguna equivocación. Yo… estoy en el lugar correcto.

El rubio lo escruto con impávidos ojos azules, su rostro tornándose frió y analítico, como si quisiera atravesar el rostro aceitunado hasta dar con lo más profundo y recóndito de su cerebro.

-Muy bien, ¿Tienes experiencia en esta clase de películas?

Podría mentir, decir que tenía experiencia. Que era un actor de poca monta que solo buscaba alguna oportunidad para brillar y hacerse conocer en el ámbito, pero supo lo inútil que aquello seria. En primera, porque no sabia mentir. En segunda, si le pedía que leyera alguna línea se denotaría su nula capacidad de actuación. Y entre quedar como un mentiroso o un sin talento era obvio cual opción predominaba.

Levanto la mirada, irguiéndose en toda su extensión y enfrento al hombre rubio con todo el orgullo y dignidad que podía juntar en esos momentos.

-No tengo ninguna experiencia actoral más haya de las obras en las que participe en la secundaria, señor Smith.

El aludido se cruzo de brazos, su lenguaje corporal delatando la creciente reticencia hacia el de ojos azul verdoso. Eren podía apostar que pensaba cosas como:

"¿Me esta tomando el pelo?"

"Este mocoso solo me hace perder mi tiempo"

"Haré que lo saquen a rastras"

Pero ninguna de esas palabras salieron de su boca.

-¿Y que hace un muchacho tan joven postulando para un trabajo de actor po…?

-¡Yo necesito el trabajo, señor!-escupió, prácticamente grito, en la cara del hombre rubio-Es mi ultima oportunidad, por favor.

Esa última oración había salido trémula y dolorosa de sus labios sin desearlo, probablemente sus ojos temblaban a través de las lagrimas contenidas. Que patético. No era esa la clase de imagen que el quería mostrar. Si Eren fuera el tipo que lo estaba entrevistando se burlaría y luego lo echaría a patadas. Se preparo mentalmente para esa reacción, pero no a lo que aconteció segundos después.

-¡Dios Irvin! ¡La maldita maquina esta averiada!-chillo una vos femenina.

Desde otra puerta se abrió paso una alta mujer morena de lentes, llevaba pantalones de Jean azules, camisa amarilla y una chaqueta a cuadros bastante holgada que sin no fuera por el largo cabello castaño, hasta llegaría a lucir como hombre. Aunque quizás lo más resaltante de su normal apariencia era la mancha marrón en su camisa y el fuerte olor a café que emanaba.

-¿Esta averiada o la rompiste otra vez?-comento con gracia Smith, ignorando al adolescente.

-Yo no llamaría romperla-se froto la mancha con el dorso de la mano-diría que intente que cooperara por las malas.

-Ya le diré a la secretaria que necesitamos una cafetera nueva. Otra vez.

-Vamos, deja de quejarte-la mujer se acomodo los anteojos mas arriba sobre el puente de su nariz, sonriendo simpáticamente.

Ambos adultos entablaron una banal conversación, ignorando completamente al Eren, quien empezaba a apenarse por verse en medio de una charla que iba más allá de colegas de trabajo.

-Emm… entonces yo…-comenzó. Y se detuvo. Apenas si atisbo un brillo de revelación en los ojos cafés de la desconocida cuando, como si de un rayo se tratara, corto los metros que los separaban.

-¿Eh?-murmuro Eren, incrédulo.

Ella lo tomo de la barbilla y comenzó a ladear su rostro en varios ángulos. Su rostro estaba peligrosamente cerca del suyo, casi combinando sus respiraciones. Pero lo más tétrico para el muchacho era que sus ojos no pestañaban mientras lo miraban como si se tratase de un extraterrestre o alguna criatura interesante la cual examinar.

-Quitate la camisa-dijo soltándolo al fin.

-¿Que?

-Hanji, el…-comenzó al otro, lo cual la mujer lo hizo callar con un gesto de la mano, perturbadora mente concentrada en el adolescente.

Demonios.

¿Debía decirle que tenia sarpullido y su cuerpo lucia como un control remoto?

Era incomodo que una mujer le pidiera a un hombre que se desnudara. Por mucho que eso lo halagara. Aunque pensándolo bien…

La película era una producción romántica. Y en esa clase de películas siempre querian un muchacho apuesto y en forma, probablemente el protagonista andaría en paños menores más de una vez, como ese sujeto mitad lobo de aquella película sobrenatural para chicas.

El aun necesitaba la oportunidad.

Tragándose el orgullo comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa negra que traía.

-Hazlo lento-repuso la castaña dándole un poco de espacio.

Eren inhalo profundamente mientras obedecía. Siéntenlo las miradas parda y azulada fijas en su anatomía.

Como nunca intento quitarse la prenda de forma sensual e incluso así no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior en un intento por contener la vergüenza. La camisa se vio en el piso mientras los brazos de Eren descansaban a los lados de su cuerpo.

-Irvin, toma sus datos-ordeno la castaña mientras giraba a su alrededor, analizándolo como si de una pieza de obra de arte se tratase. El no tomo el gesto de buena manera.

¿En serio había gente que quería dedicarse a esto?

Vivir una vida siendo juzgado por tu apariencia mientras tu voluntad era empujada en cualquier rincón lejano.

Eren jamás había seguido ordenes de nadie, ni siquiera de sus propios padres. Y ahora sentía como si estuviera humillándose por unos míseros billetes para poder sobrevivir otro día.

Definitivamente ser actor era una mierda.

Mientras el menor se concentraba en sus enfadados pensamientos su expresión facial cambio totalmente, para deleite de la mujer. Su rostro, momentos atrás sonrojado e inhibido lucia un temple intimidante. El cuerpo entero se entumió ocasionando la tensión de los músculos, luciendo más definidos y vibrantes a la luz solar, incitando a ser tocados y saboreados. Sus cejas se arrugaban adornando los desafiantes ojos esmeraldas, dibujando un apuesto gesto entre molestia y ferocidad. A Hanji le transmitió la imagen perfecta de aquel héroe trágico de su libreto, ese espíritu joven, puro y bravo que no se dejaba intimidar, que luchaba por sus propósitos incluso en contra del juicio de otros.

-¡KYA!-grito agudamente, arrojándose a los juveniles brazos-¡Eres perfecto! ¡Perfecto!

La mujer tironeaba de su cabeza, sacudiéndolo y ocasionando que su cara chocara contra su pecho. Eren creía haberse perdido de algo.

El hombre rubio que en estos momentos se encontraba de pie y haciendo anotaciones en un ipad de mano (obedeciendo a la extraña mujer, supuso el menor) miro en su dirección inquisitivamente para luego decir:

-Hanji, tiene dieciocho años.

-Tus músculos son duros sin ser exagerados-la aludida le presionaba desde los omoplatos a los antebrazos, palpando la carne debajo de la piel.

Irvin pareció tomar aquello como una respuesta, no precisamente negativa.

-No tiene experiencia actoral.

-Tienes la piel del bronceado correcto-finalmente se alejo de el, pero aun con esa mirada desenfocada y sicótica que hizo al adolescente preguntarse si se encontraba a salvo frente a semejante mujer-Ni muy moreno ni muy pálido.

-Hanji-repito el otro en voz más alta.

-Nadie nació sabiendo, Irvin. Mucho menos en esta profesión.

La postura se torno erguida y segura combinando con una voz calculadoramente seria. Ambos masculinos tomaron con sorpresa el comportamiento. Quizás el rubio un poco más que el castaño.

-¿Estas segura?

-Es el protagonista que yo imagine, mi soldado asesino de titanes. No necesitamos hacer más audiciones. El es el indicado.

-¿Ah?-murmuro Eren, sintiéndose mas confundido que nunca.

¿Acaso había escuchado bien?

¿Acababa de conseguirse un trabajo?

¿Acaso aquello estaba pasando?

 **N. de A: esta historia surgió de mi necesidad compulsiva de escribir lemon, lemon y mas lemon *3* aunque también tendrá sus toques de romance y comedia. No se que tanto dure el fic, pero si se que serán capítulos largos y cargados de todo lo que les gusta a las pervetidas / espero que lo lean y les guste! Besos**


	2. Chapter 2

**N. de A: *se acerca lentamente y arroja el fic***

Clausulas y Contratos

Lo usualmente curioso de la vida no son las cosas que planeas, lo deseado con ansiada anticipación. Seria demasiado fácil o aburrido el conseguir todo lo que quieres sin tener que luchar por ello, no habria valor ni diversión en nada de lo que hicieras o desearas si supieras que eventualmente llegaría a ti. Por eso Eren siempre se imponía metas difíciles de inciertos resultados, se apasionaba por todo aquello que le obligara a llegar al limite de sus fuerzas y superarlas. El comprendía el verdadero motor de la esencia humana y la abrazaba sin miramientos.

Esta era sin más, la sorpresa.

Lo inesperado.

Lo que salía de los estándares comunes para quebrar una línea sucesoria y monótona.

Cuando pequeño el muchacho Jaeger soñaba con ser un sayayin, un ser extraterrestre de descomunales poderes y una curiosa dependencia por las batallas. Su más grande anhelo era surcar el cosmos descubriendo civilizaciones para desafiar a los más poderosos guerreros, ganando o perdiendo, pero nunca sin dejar de intentarlo.

Otro rasgo destacable de su persona era que siempre sintió atracción por todas esas cosas malas, prohibidas. Todo aquello que se le negaba con vehemencia. Esa faceta de su personalidad no logro mermar ni con el paso de la adolescencia, solo evoluciono en sus sueños altruistas por proteger los ecosistemas marinos de la ambición humana y su declarada naturaleza bisexual que no demoro en estrenar en la primavera de sus catorce años.

Probablemente era esa misma necesidad de caminar hacia nuevos horizontes lo que lo había arrastrado a la situación actual, semi desnudo ante dos adultos que de a ratos lo veían como una deliciosa pieza de carne.

-Bueno, quizás ya no necesitamos audiciones para los protagonistas de tu libreto, pero yo aun debo quedarme aquí y seleccionar otros tres chicos más.

Irvin entrego el ipad a la mujer mientras retornaba a su lugar en la acristalada mesa atiborrada de papeles y fotografías.

-Es decir… ¿Es todo mío?-pregunto ella, la voz pesada y cavernosa.

Eren se preocupo, realmente se preocupo por su bienestar físico y mental junto a esa intimidante persona. Ni siquiera era capaz de terminar de procesar las buenas nuevas a la vez que buscaba su camisa del suelo.

¡Estaba contratado!

¡Tenia un trabajo!

En algo en lo que era un asco, rememoro amargamente.

Pero siendo sinceros…

¿Qué tan difícil era poner cara de enamorado y mojar bragas mientras te desnudabas para la audiencia?

 _-"· ¡Lo harás bien! ¡Maldita sea! ·"-_ se reprendió mentalmente. No quería comenzar a dudar porque usualmente las dudas traían a la indecisión, esa clase de pensamientos contradictorios que hacia flaquear su voluntad y por ende, la indecisión ajena hacia su persona. Solo hacia falta buena disposición, pensó, y las cosas se darían a pedir de boca.

Definitivamente, en su ignorancia, Eren creyó que se lo tendría fácil.

Ajeno a la charla de los adultos que iba desde la promoción de una nueva marca de consoladores a la reposición de existencias de preservativos saborizados, mil y un cuestionamientos abordaron su mente. Se preguntaba que tema seria la producción, cual seria su papel. Si debía comenzar a mirar películas rosas de chica para inspirarse. Practicar hacerse el enamorado con Mikasa (ella no se negaría), pedirse una pizza para celebrar cuando llegara a casa. Al pensar en comida su estomago gruño irremediablemente, desde hacia varios dias que se mantenía a si mismo a base de sopas enlatadas y te, solo para tratar de estirar el poco dinero que le quedaba.

Ahora, pensó ilusionado, podría llenar las alacenas con comida de verdad. Comería verdaderos alimentos caseros y no esos enlatados fríos de cinco centavos. Pagaría las cuentas. No le quitarían su casa. Y en su ensoñación incluso se permitió fantasear con la posibilidad de iniciar sus estudios universitarios.

Sabia por experiencias de sus amigos que estudiar y mantener un trabajo estable era agotador, pero en este momento el muchacho Jaeger era sesenta y tres kilos de felicidad y pensamientos rosas que involucraban arcoiris y gatitos vitoreando "¡Si, Eren! ". Ignorando que estaba justo en frente de la boca del lobo, a punto de permitir o no el ser devorado.

Sin embargo, ninguna de sus nacientes fantasías serian realizadas el día de hoy.

Hanji cruzo unos últimos comentarios incoherentes con el rubio para después jalonearlo de un brazo, con la camisa negra floja sobre los hombros y sin abotonar. Oh, dios santo, que nadie conocido lo viera salir en paños menores del brazo de una mujer adulta y con cara de necesitar un buen siquiatra.

-¿Sabes niño? Realmente no puedes haber aparecido en el momento más oportuno. Ya comenzaba a pensar que no encontraría a mi protagonista perfecto.

-¿Eh?-los monosílabos parecían estar de moda en la boca del adolescente. Su rostro se torno de un brillante rosado al observar la fila de mas de diez jóvenes que lo miraban despectivamente, íntimamente pegado a la guionista y paseando juntos a través del pasillo, como si se luciera de lo que había obtenido y como. O eso daba a parecer.

El muchacho de la última fila soltó un petulante bufido acompañado de una sonrisa ladeada, los adustos ojos avellana lanzando veneno contra sus pozos esmeraldas. Eren lo detesto automáticamente. A el y a su relincho de caballo.

Se enfrentaron en el juego de miradas matadoras hasta que la castaña lo hizo girar hacia un corredor amplio con varias puertas blancas de insignias metálicas en el frente. Eren intentaba inútilmente recuperar su brazo para ponerse a si mismo un poco más en orden y presentable pero ella seguía obviando el hecho de que el joven hombre al que estrujaba contra su cuerpo estaba semidesnudo, y que este ignoraba su palabrería monumentalmente.

-…y los muchachos, ¡Todos son un sueño! ¡Adoraras trabajar con ellos! Eh pensado miles de escenas para tu personaje…

-Disculpe, señorita-murmuro tratando de llamar su atención.

-Y encima de todo ¡Educado! Saltaría sobre ti si no fuera por la política de no relaciones extra laborales-ella le soltó el brazo y sus dedos como pinzas se cernieron sobre sus mejillas, al menos el pudo comenzar a abotonarse la camisa-¿Qué sucede niño?

-Soy Eren-aclaro a través del dolor en su rostro.

El semblante de Hanji parecía ser atravesado por un fuerte orgasmo. Incluso su temperatura corporal aumento y los latidos de su corazón se volvieron furiosos. No le sorprendería que en cualquier momento ella se pusiera a echar humo de su nariz y orejas como las caricaturas. Así de curiosa y estrambótica le parecía aquella guionista.

-¡TU NOMBRE!-grito. Eren creyó que se quedaría sordo y que probablemente mas de la mitad de las personas en ese edificio podían escucharla-¡ES POETICO, MAGNIFICO, INCREIBLE, INSUPERABLE!

Nunca, en toda su vida se había sentido más abochornado. La pena ajena por las acciones de Hanji eran una cosa insoportable para el, quien nunca se sintió afín con las personas que buscaban ser tomados por payasos o que no podían mantenerse serios y serenos ni en la mas común de las cuestiones.

-O… oiga. ¡Auch! Eso… duele.

Se quejo en voz baja mientras sentía las uñas de la mujer peligrosamente cerca de penetrar su carne.

-¡Y YO QUE PENSABA LLAMARTE KLAUS O RUPERT!-continuo, ignorándolo-¡NINGUNO TE HARIA JUSTICIA, MUCHACHO! ¡BENDITO TU NOMBRE! ¡BENDITOS TUS PADRES!

Continúo gritando algo similar a que felicitaría a los susodichos por crearlo. Por poner tanto de si para dar a luz a un hombre "sencillamente perfecto para su papel". Eren comenzaba a considerar el huir de ese lugar para no regresar jamás, ningún trabajo valía su integridad emocional y mental que se veía peligrosamente amenazada por el torbellino de lentes y sonrisa desencajada.

-Señorita Hanji, ¿Sucede algo?

Por una de las diversas puertas blancas apareció un hombre de claro cabello castaño enfundado en un formal traje gris. Cargaba varios papeles entre los brazos y miraba en su dirección de una forma que iba desde fatigada a curiosa y viceversa.

Fatigada por la costumbre del comportamiento de la mujer, curioso por aquel muchachito que ella estrujaba como muñeco de trapo.

-¡Oh Moblit! ¡Justo a quien quería ver!

Ella lo soltó para comenzar a intercambiar un par de palabras con el recién llegado y Eren sintió como si hubiera abandonado la madriguera del conejo blanco de Alicia, extraído de un mundo por de mas fantástico y absurdo. Observo al par de adultos sintiéndose un poco mas relajado con la situación actual, quizás esa mujer solo era efusiva de una forma curiosa pero sin malas intenciones. Y el mismo podía pecar de demasiado serio e impersonal en algunas ocasiones.

A pesar de tener tan solo dieciocho años era un muchacho centrado, con los pies en la tierra. De una voluntad admirable, con un sentido del deber y el compromiso muy raros para este siglo y mucho mas en hombres tan jóvenes. Pero todo ello fuertemente adosado a un carácter explosivo rayando en lo suicida, demasiado aguerrido para su propio bien. Siempre dispuesto a pelear las batallas, tanto propias como ajenas sin medir las consecuencias usualmente contraproducentes para el. Pero, irónicamente, la vida siempre suele ser un poco más difícil para los idealistas.

-¡Muy bien!-felicito la mujer palmeando el hombro derecho del que se hacia llamar Moblit-Lleva los papeles a mi oficina en cuanto los tengas autorizados.

-Si, señorita Hanji.

El se inclino levemente frente a ella en señal de respeto y volvió a introducirse en la misma habitación por la que había salido. A Eren le pareció curiosa la forma en la que era tratada Hanji, siempre con respeto y un toque de formalidad como si ella fuera alguien importante para aquella compañía. De repente la parte vanidosa del adolescente salio a flote, considerando el agradarla siempre y cuando eso afianzara su flamante puesto como actor.

-Ven Eren, vamos a mi oficina-llamo ella.

El aludido solo atino a seguirla. La mujer, ahora mas calmada revisaba el ipad en sus manos, pasando la yema de sus dedos sobre la acristalada superficie.

-Así que Jaeger-soltó sin mirarlo-¿Eres alemán?

-¿Ah? Emm… no… o si. Descendiente de alemanes en realidad.

-¡Genial!-ella se detuvo frente a una de las puertas blancas, de sus bolsillos extrajo una llave y mientras habria la pequeña oficina él hecho una fugaz mirada a la insignia que indicaba nombre y ocupación laboral.

" _Hanji Zoe-Guión y Producción"_

Le invito a pasar y Eren acepto con un ligero asentimiento caminando tras de ella. Si no le fallaba la memoria ser guionista era escribir las historias de lo que iban las películas y producción quien pone dinero para que todo ello se realice. Lo que quería decir que… Hanji debía convertirse en su nueva persona favorita.

 _-"· Por el bien de mi nueva estabilidad laboral. ·"-_ se instruyo mentalmente a la vez que tomaba asiento en el lugar indicado por la mujer. Ella fue a ubicarse al otro lado del escritorio justo frente a el, comenzado a revisar unas hojas de papel sueltas.

Los papeles se encontraban desperdigados en toda la superficie del mueble, garabateados en una ininteligible letra y unidos por clips. Al parecer, el ser escritor te imposibilitaba a tener una mínima noción del orden o la limpieza. Eren podía jurar que ese pedazo de sándwich que descansaba sobre una montaña de desperdicios en el bote de basura lo miraba.

-Y dime Eren ¿Qué te trajo a esta línea actoral?-dijo tras unos segundos la guionista, sin despegar la vista de sus escritos.

-Sinceramente, un tipo en un parque.

El fuerte de Eren siempre seria la honestidad, por mas increíble o inapropiada que esta pareciera. Hanji tomo una lapicera de algún lugar de ese laberíntico escritorio para comenzar a tachar y agregar palabras a un manojo de papeles recientemente apilados, riendo al escuchar las palabras del adolescente. No lo miro al hablar.

-¿Y crees que estas listo para esto? Esta clase de cosas siempre te seguirán. Y si algún día llegas a ser alguien importante esto vendrá del pasado a morderte el culo, literalmente.

-No hay problema con eso, señorita Hanji. No quiero ser actor, Solo necesito sobrevivir este mes y el siguiente.

Aquello le llamo la atención de los ojos pardos, que se incorporaron de los borradores para escrutar el semblante joven pero a la vez serio del muchacho.

-¿A que te refieres con ello? ¿Y tus padres? ¿Están de acuerdo?

-Dudo que lo aprobaran, pero igual no importa.

-¿Acaso ellos…?

-Están muertos-se adelanto Eren, ahorrándole a la mujer varias suposiciones y buscando evitar el profundizar el tema.

Trataba de mostrarse impávido y sereno pero su interior temblaba ante la remembranza de la tragedia de su familia. Aun no se sentía listo para hablar de ello, mucho menos con desconocidos. En el silencio, Hanji pareció comprender, incluso un poco mas haya de lo que dejaban entrever las escuetas oraciones casi mecánicamente expulsadas de Jaeger.

-Eso es algo lamentable-murmuro en un suspiro.

-Supongo-rebatió.

-Mira Eren-de un momento a otro ella se encontró escrutándolo con una mirada profunda y meditabunda, tal cual Narciso a su propio reflejo.-No negare que eres justo la persona que necesitaba para el papel del protagonista de mi nueva película.

Jadeo involuntariamente y sus esmeraldas resplandecieron.

¿Cuánto les pagaban a los protagonistas de una película?

-Pero esto no es como decidir si te unirás al club de debate o de idiomas, es tu futuro.

Finalmente, la seriedad contraria y la tribulación interna se confabularon para poner la determinación en desequilibrio. Se encontró a si mismo con la vista fija en un punto en su regazo, el ruido de su respiración copiosa predominando en el ambiente.

 _-"· ¿Qué harás, Eren? ·"-_ era su bien conocida conciencia actuando al instante, interponiéndose entre su persona y la abrumadora duda, quizás se estaba tomando todo el asunto muy a la ligera. Lo más sensato podría ser andarse con cuidado, paso por paso. Tampoco deseaba arrepentirse demasiado, suficiente tenía con las culpas que ya llevaba en sus hombros.

-No tengo nada que pensar, señorita Hanji. Yo realmente necesito esto.

Y esa era su impulsividad, siempre predominante en la mayoría de las ocasiones.

Para Hanji, fue como experimentar un deja vu. Era esa mirada otra vez. Ese brillo singular que nacía de la brutal honestidad y la más cruda necesidad, resaltando el tono aguamarina de esos atrapantes ojos. La guionista podía dilucidar perfectamente entre quien hablaba desde el punto de vista de sus anhelos y de ese minúsculo grupo que recurría a su compañía como un último y desesperado recurso. La supervivencia camina de la mano con la fuerza, y la fuerza bien podía transformar a un novato sin experiencia en alguien dispuesto con capacidad mas haya del talento natural, rememoro mientras las comisuras de sus labios se elevaban en una pequeña sonrisa.

Inevitablemente un recuerdo del pasado, unos diez años atrás aproximadamente, destello tras sus parpados. Ocasionando que colisionara con su presente creando imágenes yuxtapuestas, podía apreciar simultáneamente el cuerpo largo y en construcción por uno más compacto y anguloso. Cambiando la vibrante canela por la pálida nieve. E incluso a través de la plata y la esmeralda, el brillo de necesidad y la llama de una fuerte valentía era el mismo. Sin embargo al compararlos, Levi y su talento innato para su línea de trabajo superaban al otro con creces, el siempre supo lo que debía y como debía hacerlo. Aunque tenia fe en las capacidades de Eren, a fin de cuentas la ciencia del sexo y el entretenimiento no eran la cosa más difícil de comprender y asimilar.

La inspiración de esa sencilla charla y el aire byroniano que rodeaba al adolescente recorrieron la anatomía femenina con un potente cosquilleo eléctrico, dilatando las pupilas. Abandono el manojo de papeles en su mano para cazar otro de la selva amazónica que era su escritorio. Este, un poco mas grueso y con manchas de mostaza de hacia unos cuantos meses (cuando el ataque de inspiración la abordo mientras se comía un hot dog) tenia las partes mas importantes y que delimitaban las pautas de su mas ambicioso proyecto.

Anteojos sobre la nariz, vista agudizada y lapicera en mano, se dispuso a empuñar su divina arma sobre el desordenado manuscrito para… ser distraída por el llamado de Moblit a la puerta.

-Pasa, pasa-dijo con derrota. Odiaba ser interrumpida cuando el tornado de ideas en su cabeza expulsaba palabras como la gallina de los huevos de oro.

-Señorita, aquí tiene el contrato. Ya esta firmado y autorizado por el señor Zackley.

-¡Woaw! ¡Eso fue rápido!

El abogado tomo lugar a la derecha de Hanji y exhibió el contrato, perfectamente en orden y listo para ser firmado y sellado por el nuevo elemento de su compañía. La mujer no demoro en plasmar su nombre y su sello en los espacios correspondientes. Dejando como único faltante la firma y aclaración del contratado.

-Eren, este es tu contrato oficial-le extendió la carpeta de cuero negro donde una ligera cantidad de trece hojas delimitaban, en una perfecta y minúscula caligrafía, las bases y condiciones de su flamante empleo-¿Te gustaría que lo revisara un abogado?

-Quiero verlo yo mismo, si no le importa.

-Por supuesto.

Eren intento no enarcar una ceja ante la montaña de palabras que prácticamente lo atropellaron y se desparramaron en toda la extensión de su cara. Jamás en su vida había visto tantas letras pequeñas juntas. Intento concentrarse en al menos los primeros párrafos resaltados en un total de diez ítems por hoja.

-Emm… ¿Puedo…

-¿Llevarlo a casa? Claro. Pero necesitamos tu respuesta lo antes posible. Los libretos se entregaran dentro de tres dias.

-¿Tres dias?

-Y la producción iniciara en una semana.

-¿Qué?-prácticamente escupió Eren.

El no era estupido, por más necesitado de trabajo y dinero que estuviera sabia que cosas como contratos no eran para tomarse a la ligera. No quería firmar algo que a la larga lo convertiría en el esclavo o peor de aquella compañía de cual aun no sabia mucho, aunque juraba haber visto o leído su nombre antes. Hanji se permitió clavar su parda mirada en el semblante contrario, buscando que sus palabras y la apremiante situación actual tuvieran el peso suficiente para darse a entender.

El muchacho Jaeger, viéndose intimidado ante esa seria actitud de la adulta busco prestar su atención nuevamente en aquella carpeta de cuero. Buscando deshacer su creciente incomodidad concentrándose en alguna cosa, cualquiera fuera, con tal de dejar de sentirse como un niño indeciso. Lo cual, en algunos aspectos, era cierto. El batir de las hojas duro un par de segundos ante las silenciosas presencias de los otros dos, Eren viéndose empequeñecido ante la expectativa contraria.

¿Era muy tarde para decir que no?

-¿Eh?

Murmuro al llegar al final de las hojas, donde se estipulaba la cantidad semanal que recibiría por su trabajo, seguido por las firmas de Un tal Zackley y Zoe allí presente.

-Esto… ¿Esto es correcto?

Llevo la vista hacia la mujer y el abogado, repetidamente. Sin creerse las cifras plasmadas en el papel. Eso… era imposible…

-¿Hay algo mal, Eren?-consulto Hanji.

Su boca dibujo un pequeña O sin creérselo todavía. Clavando sus esmeraldas nuevamente en el contrato, como si ahí se hallaran los secretos mismos del Necronomicón. Tenían que estar tomándole el pelo, monumentalmente.

Tres mil ochocientos cuarenta y dos dólares.

-No recuerdo bien, pero la paga era un poco menos de cuatro mil ¿Verdad Moblit?-el hombre asintió-¿Hay algún problema con esa suma Eren?

-¿Problema?-repitió, sonando incluso más incrédulo que antes.

 _-"· Tres mil ochocientos cuarenta y dos dólares. ·"_

Su cerebro repitió la suma varias veces, haciéndola retumbar contra todos los rincones de su cuerpo. Moblit lucia levemente tenso, los hombros rectos en una correcta postura mientras las gruesas cejas de Zoe dibujaban un gesto de incredulidad en su maduro y normal rostro. Solo entonces fue conciente de que, definitivamente, no era una broma. Ellos hablaban muy en serio

¡CASI CUATRO MIL DOLARES!

¡POR SEMANA!

¡TRES MIL OCHOCIENTOS CUARENTA Y DOS DOLARES POR SEMANA!

Dios, que alguien lo golpeara. Y duro. Porque estaba a punto de comenzar a gritar e hipar como puberta en un concierto de Justin Bieber. Su sentido común le gritaba que debía pensarlo, que no se dejara llevar por el beneficio monetario de su nuevo trabajo. Nada, en su desesperada situación actual podía ser tan bueno…

¿O quizás si?

Probablemente en el futuro se arrepentiría, en cuanto llegara a casa y su mente se enfriara lo tendría un poco más claro. Incluso si se lo contara a Mikasa tendría una opinión mucho mas objetiva que la suya. Pero el era Eren Jaeger, señoras y señores, alguien que prefería arrepentirse de lo los errores cometidos que padecer la amargura de no haberlo intentado.

 _-"·Si no luchas. No ganas. ·"_

-De acuerdo. Yo… acepto.

Tatakae

La casa se encontraba completamente a oscuras a excepción de una pequeña lámpara en el cuarto del adolescente. Desde hacia unos dias estuvo reduciendo el consumo de sus recursos básicos al mínimo: apagaba todas las luces de la casa a menos la luz de la entrada, compraba comida enlatada que no necesitaba ser cocinada ni precalentada, tampoco regaba las plantas por lo cual el patio delantero y el jardín trasero comenzaban a mostrar una ligera sombra amarilla que combinaba perfectamente con los rosales resecos de su madre.

En el pasado, su casa de estilo colonial portugués solía relucir y ser la envidia de sus vecinos, no por las oscuras tejas portuguesas importadas a pedido expreso de su padre, en aquellos tiempos donde el dinero no era una preocupación para la familia Jaeger. Tampoco se debía al blanco perla de sus paredes externas que parecían brillar a la luz del día, mientras en el interior fluía un aire fresco y cómodo que convertían los veranos en una delicia para los sentidos. Durante los inviernos su hogar se mimetizaba perfectamente con la nieve en las épocas de ventisca y en el interior la chimenea de leña calentaba la casa de forma constante y potente. Eren no recordaba haberse enfermado de gripe o padecer un insignificante resfrió mientras el olor a leña de pino quemada llenara sus fosas nasales.

Lo que hacia a su hogar especial e invaluable era una sumatoria de muchos factores; la casa echa a la medida, el patio y jardín cuidadosamente mantenido, la pareja feliz, el niño soñado, la falta de preocupaciones. Alguna vez, los Jaeger vivieron una fantasía perfecta.

Suspiro sobre su cuchara, para luego llevársela a la boca y que el sabor de la sopa de champiñones enlatada se esparciera a través de su lengua y su laringe. Odiaba la sopa de champiñones, odiaba los enlatados (después de vivir dos semanas a base de ellos, era sorprendente que aun el olor no le produjera arcadas) quizás mañana en la mañana iría al supermercado a comprar un poco de verduras, espaguetis y carne para hacerse una buena pasta puttanesca. Siempre le había agradado ayudar a su madre en la cocina, por lo cual tenía un par de nociones básicas sobre artes culinarias. Pero ni aunque se esforzara, o estudiara como loco para ser chef su comida nunca igualaría ese sabor único y exquisito de los platos de su madre. Sus manos jamás tendrían esa memoria táctil para las medidas y las cantidades que Carla Jaeger parecía poseer innatamente.

Nunca, jamás, ninguna comida que el mismo elaborase estaría a la altura de las comidas caseras de su madre.

Apoyo la frente contra el cristal de la ventana sobre su cama, teniendo una percepción completa del patio trasero y las rosas marchitas a ambos lados del kiosco de madera blanca en el centro del follaje. No podía llamarlo de otra forma luego de un mes sin cortarlo y que este creciera hasta el punto de sobrepasar sus tobillos, pero en su defensa en aquel mes había estado lo suficientemente deprimido como para pensar en el jardín. Ahora su excusa era que no podía gastar electricidad en la maquina cortadora y agua para el pasto y las rosas.

- _"· Hoy pagaste la luz y el agua, idiota. ·"_

Ah, cierto. Lo había echo.

También el gas, y la primera cuota de la hipoteca.

Pero se sentía lo suficientemente agotado, física y mentalmente, para pensar en ponerse a hacer trabajo de jardinería. Luego de firmar su contrato y que le adelantaran la mitad de su sueldo semanal (Eren no hipo ni grito como puberta, gracias a dios) Hanji había ordenado que le hicieran los exámenes médicos correspondientes. Al principio Eren se sintió intrigado, pero ella lo calmo diciéndole que era algo de rutina, que necesitaban saber si era un muchacho sano y libre de enfermedades. Contra esa explicación, simplemente se callo y dejo que una enfermera de la clínica privada le sacara muestras de sangre. Aunque aun se sentía incomodo sobre la muestra de semen. No quiso creerlo cuando la mujer se lo pidió y se habria negado si no fuera por el buen argumento usado:

" _¿Vienes de AoT? Es un examen de rutina simplemente. Es completamente seguro y confidencial. "_

Eso no lo calmo, pero por lo menos la vergüenza logro reducir un poco.

Cuando se vio libre del abogado que tomo todos sus datos, la guionista que le vocifero que lo haría de mil maravillas, la simpática secretaria rubia de la mujer que le entrego su cheque y de los exámenes físicos "obligatorios"corrio a pagar las cuentas mas apremiantes y volvió a casa, estresado y dolorido como el demonio.

Debería estar feliz, se supone que tendría que estar gastando el dinero como loco. Pagándoles a los padres de Mikasa por las veces que estos le permitieran ir a su casa a lavar ropa, debería estar invitando a su mejor amiga a salir al cine o solo a pasar el rato dando vueltas por ahí, como lo hicieran desde que se sentían adolescentes transgresores que no seguían reglas. Pero Eren no estaba feliz. No lo estaba desde hacia mucho tiempo. Solo cuando aquellas cuestiones desesperantes se vieron milagrosamente resueltas, su mente y corazón se vio capaz de liberar, como las endorfinas que lo hacían sentir feliz, todas esos tristes recuerdos que se relacionaban a sus padres. A que, inevitablemente, ahora siempre estaría solo. No tenía una familia.

El fin de su sopa se vio luego de un par de cucharadas más. Por alguna razón aquella insípida comida le supo mas insípida y helada que de costumbre, como si se hubiera tragado pedazos de hielo y ahora estos se arremolinaban en su estomago, raspando las paredes de sus intestinos y ocasionándole "mariposas"que nada tenían de inocentes y agradables.

Buscando ocupar su mente en algo más producto que su negro humor, camino en la dirección donde su lampara verde con motivos militares resplandecía sobre su escritorio, justo al lado del computador y entre estos, la copia su contrato. Quizás era un buen momento para revisarlo más a fondo.

En cuanto tomo asiento y tuvo los papeles entre sus manos, hojeándolos despreocupadamente mientras esperaba que el día y si era posible el año acabaran, Eren no creía que ese lacerante dolor en su pecho acentuado por la inherente soledad se irían de el, que solo aumentarían gradualmente hasta tomar todo de si, volviéndolo una persona amargada rodeada de manías y obsesiones. Pero, en su caso, cuando alguien le cerró una puerta le abrió una ventana, la ventana que daba justo a la parte frontal del prostíbulo al final de la calle. Vaya que los entes divinos tenían un humor retorcido, y nada puritano.

-Permisivas y delimitaciones de los actos sexuales con y del contratado. El con…

Inconscientemente estuvo leyendo en vos alta, y probablemente habria seguido si las palabras "actos sexuales"no hubiera sonado alarmante para sus propios oídos. Llevo el papel más hacia la luz y dedico cada neurona de su mente a descifrar los párrafos que decían, básicamente: que debía coger y ser cogido, las formas en que debía (y aclaro, en las diversas formas que el mismo había aceptado, muchas gracias.) ser filmado, mientras tuviera sexo con alguien.

Su respiración se torno nasal y ruidosa, mientras mas leía sus ojos parecían querer salirse de sus cuencas. Ese no era un contrato para actuar en una película de chicas, parecía más el contrato para…

-Una película porno-murmuro, exhalando aire en cada palabra. Quizás y tenia suerte y se provocaba una embolia.

Por su mente paso un rayo de iluminación.

¡Ya lo recordaba!

¡El sabia que conocía esas siglas!

Desesperado, sus dedos buscaron los botones de encendido de su computador y agonizo en los minutos en que el aparato se iniciaba. Cliqueo en el buscador y solo fue teclear algo tan corto y sencillo como "AoT Producciones" para que la lista de paginas y paginas de contenido erótico saltaran frente a su cara. Información de interés, enlaces hacia la forma de contacto con la productora y por supuesto, listas y listas de reproducciones de las múltiples películas de la marca.

¡AoT era una maldita productora de películas porno!

¡Porno!

¡PORNO!

Tatake

Hanji Zoe tomo asiento, o más bien, se dejo caer como costal de papas sobre el cómodo sillón de cuero de su departamento mientras a su lado Nanaba tomaba sus notas y las transcribía en los guiones que en tan solo setenta y dos horas debían ser entregados al elenco de su película. Y vaya que aun les quedaba trabajo.

AoT contaba con un total de siete guionistas, algunos trabajaban en conjunto, otros por separado. Y debían tener en cada trimestre historias picantes listas para ser llevadas a la pantalla. Podía ser un trabajo estresante, agotador pero Hanji lo disfrutaba enormemente, no por nada le debía su éxito como escritora y guionista a las más de treinta películas que llevaba en su haber y que cada uno de sus libretos fuera codiciado por las marcas de películas para adultos más importantes del mercado.

El suyo era un nombre de peso en el rubro, y bien podía disfrutar de su éxito siendo independiente y vendiendo sus ideas al mejor postor. Pero ella había jurado lealtad a AoT, no había lugar más cómodo y agradable para trabajar que ese, tanto para actores como para los grupos de guionistas, camarógrafos, escenográfos, maquilladores, etc.

Mientras se concentraba en el trabajo actual a su mente regreso la imagen de aquel chiquillo de mirada decidida y cuerpo duro del color de la miel, tan inexperto y a la vez tan dispuesto, la pasada idea que un joven abogado había interrumpido regreso a su cabeza. Busco sobre la mesa de café, como siempre atestada de papeles desordenados y sucios el manuscrito de la historia general, con el sonido del teclado siendo abusado por los dedos de su secretaria y transcriptora tomo la lapicera que sujetaba su maraña de cabellos castaños oscuros y agrego, en la primera hoja, en la primera línea y casi saliéndose de los bordes, una corta oración:

"La muerte de su familia a causa de la voracidad de aquellas gigantes bestias, le dio a Eren Jaeger la motivación necesaria para imponerse un peligroso objetivo: Asesinar a todos y cada uno de los titanes. "

 **N.** **de A: Muchos deben creer que me olvide de este fic xD en realidad tuve problemas al continuarlo porque al ser una idea que me surgió en un momento de inspiración necesitaba complementarla con un par de cosas mas. Por lo cual investigue mucho del tema a tratar y me interiorize en la maravillosa industria del porno :D –tira confeti- el cap tres estará muy pronto! Y sobre ello solo puede decir… Niños, no usen drogas e.e gracias por apoyar esta historia! Espero que aun lo hagan n.n –corazones gay para todos-**


End file.
